Return of the Young Warrior
by 93tillinfinity
Summary: Robin has learned much from his experiences with the True Master. But, will it be enough?


It is said that the greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall. For a hero to rise he must first fall and so our story takes us to the high mountains of Asia.

**Mountains of Asia.**

The old woman dug her hands deep into the soil. The feeling of cold earth radiated throughout her body. Gripping a carrot top, she pulled hard unearthing a fresh carrot. Placing it in her red backpack she dug her hands into the moist soil once again and allowed the cool earth to relax her. The sun beat down hard on her head as she labored pulling another carrot from the ground. She wiped a bead of sweat from her face and frowned. "Okay come out now, there's no need to hide,"

"Hmm, so the rumors are true,"

A dark figure stepped out from behind a distant tree. The old woman stood up and grabbed her walking stick, "Why are you here?"

"You don't remember me, oh my, how insulting,"

The dark figure reached up to his half-orange half-black mask and pulled it off revealing his face. The old woman's eyes widened in surprise then shifted into anger. "You are not welcome here, get off my mountain,"

"Come now master, let's not be rude,"

"I am no longer your master and I am ashamed to call you my student,"

"Heartbreaking, but now, let's get to business shall we," said the man as he placed his mask to his face.

Producing a bo staff from his belt he charged at the old woman. He twirled it in his hand a few times then swung. The woman effortlessly blocked the villain's strike with her walking stick. She smiled, "I may be old but I still have a lot of fight left in me,"

She pushed the man away with her stick and the two began swinging their staffs at each other. The audible clacking of their weapons resonated in the air and echoed around the mountain. A powerful kick hit the woman sending her flying across the vegetable field. She stood up weakly. The man laughed, "You really are outdated now aren't you"

The woman charged at the man determined only to be knocked back to the ground with a swift hook to the face. "Look at you, an ancient old woman, you should be selling antiques not laboring on this mountain,"

Still resolute the old woman stood up and attempted to land several strikes with her walking stick, all off which missed. The man clasped his fists together and slammed them down hard towards the old woman's face.

_Clack!_

The woman had managed to block his strike with the walking stick. But at a price. The stick began to crack and split in half allowing the man's fists to smash the top of her head. She fell to the ground unconscious. The man picked up her limp body and proceeded towards the mountain, "I'm disappointed in you Chu-hui. You've become weak. And I've outgrown you,"

As terror struck these mountains in Asia the opposite struck the home of our hero.

**Titan's Tower. March 21. **

"SURPRISE!"

The boy wonder jumped up into the air in shock.

"Happy birthday!"

Dick Grayson smiled at his teammates. Today was his birthday. The best day of his year. He stared at the chocolate cake in Cyborg's hand and smiled. "Thanks guys,"

He stuck a finger in the cake and tasted it only to spit it out half a second later. "Gah! What kind of cake is that!?"

"Chocolate tofu cake!" announced Beastboy, "you like?"

"Umm,"

"See dude I told you! Nobody likes your tofu cake!"

"Everybody likes my tofu cake! Right Robin?"

The robotic titan and green-skinned teen stared questioningly at him. "It's great!" he lied.

"Where's Starfire? I want to tmmm-"

Robin moaned as his lips made contact with the Tamaranean. Yes, today was definitely the best day of the year. "Happy birthday Robin," said Starfire affectionately.

They kissed once again even deeper. The other titans spread out across the room awkwardly. Ever since the crisis in Tokyo the two were a couple. They were in love. And as awkward as it was for his friends, his teammates were happy for him. Robin lifted Starfire up by her waist and proceeded down the hall to his room. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure,"

"Yeah, go ahead, we'll check if Wally, Roy, and the other Titans can come for the party,"

"Okay,"

Robin smiled and carried the Tamaranean to his room. As his door closed behind him he mashed his lips onto hers once again. Yes, today was the best day of the year.

**Mountains of Asia.**

"True master! What have you done!"

"Nothing. I have only sped up the inevitable" stated Slade as he tossed the old woman's frail body aside.

"Believe me when I tell you warrior. You are going to regret this,"

The large bear lunged at his master's attacker. He extended his claws and swung missing every time. Slade delivered a swift kick to the bear's stomach sending the heavyweight creature tumbling backwards and into the river behind him. His heavy body sent waves into the air and droplets of water raining down. As Slade picked up the woman's body he watched soullessly while the unconscious body of the bear resurfaced in the water.

_Click!_

A long bridge emerged from underneath the river. Slade walked slowly across it. This was going to be a long walk.

**Titan's Tower. March 21.**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

"Now, Robin, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out,"

As today was his birthday, Raven had promised to teach Robin meditation. A little slow for his taste but a thoughtful gift nevertheless. "Robin, relax. Don't allow yourself to tense up. Relax,"

"I'm trying," he informed her irritatedly.

He was in fact trying, but for some reason, some intangible reason, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He took a deep breathe in, then out, then in, then out. Closing his eyes slowly he allowed the dark to cloud his mind. Breathe in, then out. _Rise young warrior. You must get up. Your journey is not over. Not over. Not over._

"Gah!" Robin clutched his forehead in pain.

"What's wrong," asked Raven hovering towards the boy wonder.

"Something's wrong. I need to go now."

"Where are you go-"

By then it was too late the boy wonder was sprinting madly for his room. He opened his organized closet and pulled out a red duffel bag. An assortment of gadgets and an extra uniform were shoved swiftly into it. "Robin, why are you packing?"

Robin turned around to meet the gaze of green Tamaranean eyes. _Those beautiful... green... no. Need to focus._ Clearly concerned she asked again, "Why are you packing? Where are you going? Why are-"

"It's okay Star. I'm only going to be out for a bit. I need to check on something,"

The Tamaranean titan flew towards her boyfriend, "Well then may I come with you?"

"No."

Starfire shot him a look of anger, "I mean yes,"

She turned around and pouted, "Starfire, you can come,"

"Is that because you want me to do the shutting up or because I am a your girl that is a friend?"

He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Because you're my girlfriend Star,"

She pushed him away. "You still did not answer me. Is it because you want me to do the shutting up or because I am a girl that is your _mmm!_"

She moaned silently as the boy wonder's lips silenced her.

He grabbed her hand and smiled, "Let's go,"


End file.
